


Blanket Forts & Cuddles

by littlemissaddict



Series: Julie and the Phantoms Appreciation Week 2020 [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissaddict/pseuds/littlemissaddict
Summary: You've had a tough week at work and Reggie cheers you up
Relationships: Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)/Reader
Series: Julie and the Phantoms Appreciation Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999642
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22
Collections: JATP Appreciation Week





	Blanket Forts & Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Julie and the Phantoms Appreciation Week  
> Day 2 (November 3): Visual prompt: favourite song // Fanfiction prompt: write an AU  
> Hosted by @jatp-week on tumblr

You sighed as you unlocked the door to yours and Reggie’s shared apartment it had been a long day at work and you were glad to be home, you kicked your shoes off near the door and made your way into the living room where you found Reggie sprawled across the couch on his phone, the tv playing quietly in the background.

“Hey y/n, long day” he asked looking up and seeing you watching him from the doorway, you nodded and he got up “come here” he say opening his arms wide and wrapping them tightly around you. 

“This is nice” you say into his chest holding him just as tight as he’s holding you.

He chuckles “I know something that will cheer you up, go relax in the bath for a bit, I’ll have a surprise waiting for when you come out” he says letting you go with a kiss on the forehead making you smile.

\----

Sinking into the bath you sighed, this was just what you needed, the hot water relaxing your muscles as you felt the tension leaving your body. You smiled thinking about what Reggie had planned for the night, no matter what you and Reggie did you knew it was going to make you happy just spending time with him made you happy. But then again that was just Reggie always uplifting everyone around him and you are always thankful for having him in your life.

Around an hour later you entered the living room again and smiled at what you saw. Reggie had moved the coffee table and built a giant blanket for in the middle of the room which he crawled out of when he heard you enter the room.

“Reggie this is amazing” you giggled as he came towards you enveloping you in another hug.

“I thought we could maybe order pizza and spend the night cuddling watching movies but then I thought how could we make it more fun? By building a blanket fort of course” he said excitedly bouncing on the spot. 

“Sounds great” you smiled as he led you round to the entrance and you both crawled inside, settling down you curled into his side as he pulled the laptop out, your head on his shoulder his arm around your waist as he started the movie pressing a kiss to the top of you head.

“I love you y/n”

“I Love you too Reg”


End file.
